In related art, game devices that can execute game programs recorded on disk-shaped recording media and storage devices and game programs obtained from servers on networks and the like are known. Genres of such games include role-playing games, adventure games, shooting games, simulation games, puzzle games, and the like. Of these games, puzzle games are relatively easy in operations, and are thus liked by a wide variety of user groups irrespective of age.
There is a game known as such a puzzle game in which falling objects are rotated or moved and piled up on a game field, and the objects disappear when a predetermined condition is satisfied (see European Published Patent Application No. 1044706, for example, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the puzzle game described in this Patent Document 1, two “egg” blocks having a spherical shape and coupled with each other come falling onto the game field. Then, a user for example translates the two falling “egg” blocks to a left or to a right, rotates and moves the two falling “egg” blocks to the left or to the right, or makes the two falling “egg” blocks fall forcibly, and piles up the two “egg” blocks on the game field. When these two “egg” blocks fall onto the bottom of the game field or come into contact with blocks already piled up on the game field, the two “egg” blocks are broken, and other “egg” blocks adjacent to the two “egg” blocks are also broken. Thereby “contents” blocks appear. When a total of three or more “contents” blocks of a same kind are coupled with each other vertically and horizontally, all of the three “contents” blocks disappear.
In this puzzle game, when two “egg” blocks are made to fall while a predetermined button is pressed, the “egg” blocks can be piled up on the game field without being broken. Thus, when a plurality of “egg” blocks are piled up on the game field in advance such that three or more “contents” blocks are coupled to each other, and the “egg” blocks are broken by making other “egg” blocks fall onto the “egg” blocks in question, the “contents” blocks that appear can be made to disappear in a chain.